1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rims for tires specifically designed to achieve a safety unit comprising, besides the rim and tire, an approximately toroidal body of cellular rubber, intended to support the load in case of pressure loss of the tire.
2. Discussion of the Background
Such safety devices are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,821 which discloses the operating principle and describes the behavior of a cellular rubber body under the effect of centrifugal force. Such proposes putting the radially inside face of the body in communication with atmospheric pressure, while the inflation pressure acts on the radially outside face of this body. From this pressure difference a pressure directed radially inward results which the centrifugal force must compensate for before being able to separate the body from the rim well.
This arrangement proves insufficient for maintaining the body flat against the rim well, especially because of the high speeds of which passenger vehicles are now capable.